El legado del colmillo sombrio
by Kachorro
Summary: Sango esta harta de las infidelidades de Miroku, Inuyasha esta harto de los caprichos de Kagome, pero la vida de Inuyasha y Sango cambiara despues de haberse encontrado con una chica Hanyou que les pedirá un favor, antes de morir. Pareja... InuSango cap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos mi nombre es Kachorro y me gustaría decirles que este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha… bueno aquí viene la renuncia de derechos…

Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia fue estructurada sin fines de lucro su único objetivo es el de entretener.

Aclaraciones…

Pareja: InuSango

No se mucho del anime ya que lo vi hace mucho… si me equivoco en algo háganmelo saber para corregirlo.

Espero disfruten del capitulo.

Han pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente del monte, donde consiguieron el licor legendario que tanto anhelaba probar el mentor del monje Miroku, en ese tiempo nuestro Hanyou favorito ha estado pensando en la amistad reciente que tiene con la cazadora Sango. Sin duda una chica muy hermosa.

¿Qué como empezó su amistad? La respuesta es simple, con las infidelidades que el monje Miroku le hacia pasar cada vez que se encontraba una aldeana hermosa y con los ¡Abajo! Que decía Kagome cada vez que Inuyasha hacia algo que a ella no le parecía, estas acciones fueron las que acercaron a la cazadora y al Hanyou.

Habia veces que el Hanyou se ponía a contemplar la belleza de la cazadora a distancia, muy pocas veces lo hacia de cerca ya que cuando la castaña lo miraba el se sonrojaba, pero el muy orgulloso solo aceleraba el paso para que nadie se diera cuenta, el grupo ya había notado que Inuyasha actuaba raro Miroku y Kagome a veces sentían celos, pero luego recordaban que era Inuyasha del que se trataba la situación, la persona mas fría que puede existir según Kagome.

Sin embargo Inuyasha se volvió muy protector y caballeroso con la cazadora, ya que se ofrecía a cargar el Hiraikotsu de Sango para que no se cansara. Otra cosa que se le hizo raro al grupo es que cuando le pedían algo a Inuyasha este respondía de mala manera, a excepción de con Sango, cuando ella le pedía algo el Hanyou desviaba la mirada y lo hacia de buena gana.

Ahora nos encontramos en una de las muchas aldeas donde suelen conseguir información acerca de la perla de Shikon, ahora Inuyasha se encuentra en un árbol analizando ciertas situaciones que cambiarían su vida y la del equipo.

Inuyasha: ¿por que? ¿Qué me pasa? Todo se volvió confuso desde ese día, acaso…

Flashback…

El grupo de Inuyasha se encontraba en un monte con la finalidad de conseguir el licor legendario, el monte esta lleno de bruma que hace que la gente se pusiera borracha, la prueba estaba en Kagome, Shippo y Hachi, los últimos 2 estaban trasformados en Kagome mientras cantaban y bailaban.

Miroku: no aspiren la bruma –dijo tapando su rostro con su ropa, para evitar aspirar la bruma pero ya era tarde para eso- no se como pero estoy seguro de que, es culpable del estado en que están Kagome, Shippo y Hachi.

Inuyasha: cállate Miroku, que tu también estas bien borrachote –grito molesto el Hanyou peliblanco-

X: -voz ebria- ¡Hay estos hombres! –se escucho una voz femenina que se acercaba poco a poco, hasta que se miro que era Sango, la cual caminaba con dificultad, tambaleándose de lado a lado por el terreno rocoso-

Miroku: ¿sango?

Sango: -ebria- Inuyasha –grita feliz mientras se aferra al cuello del Hanyou-

Inuyasha: -sonrojado- ¿Sango que haces? –pregunto al ver como acariciaba su cabeza en el pecho del Hanyou como si de una gatita se tratara.

Sango: -ebria- no les hagas caso y vámonos –decía frotando su cabeza en Inuyasha ante la m irada de los presentes-

Inuyasha: ¿Pe… pero a donde quieres ir?

Sango: -ebria- dejemos a ese monje pervertido, infiel y abusivo… y ¿Por qué hay tantas Kagomes?

La cara del monje Miroku no tenia precio, pero muy en el fondo sabia que todo lo que Sango decía era verdad.

Sango: -ebria. Vamos a… derrotar a. Naraku… ¿si?-pregunto dándole una mirada de inocencia, pero aun se notaban los síntomas de la bruma en ella.

X: ¡Abajo! –grito la joven sacerdotisa mientras que Inuyasha se hundía mas y mas en el suelo, gracias al collar encantado que le puso la anciana Kaede- abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo.

Fin del Flashback…

Inuyasha: keh… Kagome tonta –dijo molesto mientras se recargaba más en el árbol que descansaba-

En ese instante se escucho unos sollozos que se acercaban a su posición, los cuales pudo identificar como Sango. Cuando se levanto ara verla solo pudo ver como ella llevaba las manos en la cara y corría al bosque, en ese Instante volteo a el monje y estaba rodeado de aldeanas jóvenes y hermosas (¬¬ desesperadas diría yo)

Miroku: así es jovencitas, yo soy el cerebro y la fuerza tras el grupo ajajajajaj. –comenzó a reír-

Inuyasha: con que el cerebro y la fuerza Miroku.

Miroku: Inuyasha –menciono temblando como gelatina, al reconocer la voz-

Inuyasha: -molesto- sabes que eres un idiota.

Miroku: no te molestes Inuyasha, chicas atiendan a mi amigo –dijo el monje para que dos jóvenes y hermosas aldeanas se le acercaran-

Aldeana 1: pero si eres muy guapo –dijo la aldeana que le tomaba el brazo derecho-

Aldeana 2: ¡que orejitas tan kawai!

Miroku: disfruta Inuyasha, déjate consentir ajajajaja.

Inuyasha: -molesto- no soy kawai, y no me refería a esto estúpido –dijo dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Miroku el cual lo tiro al suelo, mientras que las chicas intentaban levantarlo- a veces pienso que solo hablar por hablar monje libidinoso –dijo dándole la espalda-

Miroku: ¿Qué rayos te pasa Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: me preocupan los sentimientos de Sango, no so como ella se pudo fijar en ti. –dijo caminando hacia el bosque en busca de su amiga-

Shippo: Miroku, ¿por que estas en el suelo? –pregunto ingenuamente el zorrito.

Miroku: me caí, chicos.

Aldeana: no eh cierto, excelencia… el peliblanco violento lo golpeo.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Miroku: no pasa nada Kagome, no te preocupes.

Inuyasha comenzó a correr hacia donde sentía el olor de Sango… un olor a campo floral. Continúo corriendo unos minutos por el bosque, pasando por toda la flora y fauna, hasta que la encontró sentada a la orilla del rio, tomada de sus rodillas mientras a su lado estaba su fiel Kirara lamiendo su mano para reconfortarla. Poco a poco se acerco a donde estaba la cazadora, sentándose a su lado de piernas y brazo cruzados sin hablarle esperando que ella se sintiera comoda.

Sango: -voz quebrada- soy… soy una tonta –aun derramaba lagrimas- pen… pensé que después de la promesa, Excelencia dejaría de ser un pervertido mujeriego, pero… me equivoque –dijo derramando mas lagrimas-

Inuyasha: el no merece tus lagrimas –dijo secándolas mientras sentía ganas de haber matado al monje-

Sango: lo peor de todo, es que ahora una de esas tontas aldeanas… le dijo que si quería tener un hijo con el.

Inuyasha: no te preocupes por el monje idiota, ya le di lo que se merecía un puñetazo en el rostro… haber si así se le baja lo caliente –dijo dándole una sonrisa que hizo reir a la chica- además no se como el muy idiota se pone a cortejas aldeanas, si tiene a una hermosa chica enamorada de el.

Sango: -avergonzada- Inuyasha –dijo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro-

Inuyasha: el muy estúpido me la pagara, nadie hace llorar a mi… -nervioso- a mi amiga.

Sango: gracias Inuyasha –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual coloro al Hanyou- Inuyasha, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Inuyasha: ya la hiciste.

Sango: ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Inuyasha: ya la hiciste.

Sango:-molesta- sabes a que me refiero -grita- tonto –dice golpeando el hombro de Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: que amargada –dijo mientras se acostaba en el césped dándole la espalda-

Sango: ¿estas celoso de Excelencia?

Inuyasha: -nervioso- ce… celoso, yo… no te hagas Ilusiones… -molesto- solo digo la verdad acerca del idiota de Miroku.

Sango: -sonriendo- admite que estas celoso.

Inuyasha se volteo de golpe para encararla, pero lo que encontró fue una sonrisa que lo puso más nervioso.

Inuyasha: claro que no –le dijo muy rojo-

Sango: claro que si, ya que lo único que has hecho es insultar a Excelencia –decía sonriendo por la situación-

Inuyasha: que linda se ve riendo –murmuro petrificado, al ver a la chica sonreírle-

Sango: ¿dijiste algo Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: nada –le contesto con su típico tono de voz molesto-

Sango: vamos Inuyasha, puedes confiar en mi… somos amigos, tu mes has ayudado en mis momentos mas difíciles.

Inuyasha: te ves linda riendo –volvió a murmurar sin verla a los ojos-

Sango: ¿perdón no te escuche?

Inuyasha: ¡arg! –Gritando con la cara roja- ¡QUE TE VEZ LINDA RIENDO!

La piel de Sango parecía que quería competir con la ropa de Inuyasha.

Sango: -apenando- ¿en… en serio crees que… que me veo linda?

Inuyasha se congelo con esa pregunta… ¿Qué se supone que le tenía que responder?

Inuyasha solo asintió mientras se levantaba ofreciendo su mano a la cazadora castaña que la acepto, ahora ambos caminaban de regreso cuando las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron cuando el solto un gruñido al reconocer el olor.

Inuyasha: Naraku.

Sango: ¿Naraku?

Inuyasha: no hay tiempo, sube a mi espalda… debemos avanzar y no podemos atacarlo juntos por que no traes tu Hiraikotsu.

Sango: -apenada- ¿Qué dices?

Inuyasha: deja eso y … -subiéndola- ¡agárrate fuerte!

Sango: espera Inuya –gritando- ¡sha!

Mientras ambos avanzaban a toda prisa escucharon lo que era un grito de dolor, por lo cual se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel grito… al llegar encontraron una Hanyou que tenia un gran parecido con Inuyasha… la chica tenia pelo negro, sus orejas sobresalían por encima de su cabeza y tenia una cola peluda parecida a la de un canino. La chica estaba tendida en el suelo, ensangrentada y se aferraba a un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta que lloraba.

X: ya mi bebe, ese demonio no nos encontrara aquí –en su voz se escuchaba dolor-

Sango: oh no… estas bien –dijo acercándose a la chica que no parecía mayor de 15 años-

X: por favor –llorando- no dejen que ese monstruo tome a mi bebe.

Inuyasha: ¿Quién te ataco?

X: -llorando- fue un hombre que vestía una piel de pelaje blanco.

Inuyasha: -molesto- Naraku.

X: no me queda mucho tiempo, por favor cuiden de mi pequeño Jaden –dijo entregando el bultito a Sango que lo tomo en brazos- por favor, críen a mi hijo, no dejen que ese monstruo lo… -callo muerta-

Inuyasha: no la podemos dejar aquí -se acerco a un árbol y comenzó a escarbar dándole un entierro decente-

Sango levanto la manta del bultito y pudo apreciar un pequeño niño de no mas de 1 año, con pelo negro y unas orejas como las de Inuyasha… sin mencionar una cola negra y peluda parecida a la de un lobito.

Inuyasha: vámonos.

Sango: ¿Qué haremos con el?

Inuyasha: -serio- lo criaras tu… yo solo lo protegeré y velare por los dos, no puedo permitir que un humano lo cuide.

Sango: -preocupada- ¿Por qué no?

Inuyasha: los humanos suelen ser muy crueles con los que somos diferentes.

Sango: lo cuidare, pero con una condición.

Inuyasha: ¿cual?

Sango: me ayudaras a cuidarlo… -apenada- harás el papel de padre conmigo.

Eso había tomado por sorpresa a Inuyasha el cual estaba muy rojo.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué voy a hacer que?

Continura…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos se que ya me habia tardado jejeje pero había decidido subir todos mis fics este 01 de abril ya que XD es mi cumpleaños… bueno los dejo con legado del colmillo sombrio y gracias por darse el tiempo para leer este fic.

Cap 2 Explicaciones y pequeños problemas.

Inuyasha, Sango y el pequeño bulto en brazos de la cazadora se dirigían al campamento… pero por algo extraño Inuyasha, parecía un poco fastidiado… la razón parece que Sango lo descubrió enternecido con la imagen que daba ella de madre al tratar tan bien al pequeño Hanyou.

Sango: por favor Inuyasha… no es para tanto –menciona divertida al a ver descubierto al Hanyou peli blanco-

Inuyasha: -fastidiado- grrr… cállate.

Sango: por favor, mira su carita – decía poniéndose frente a el mostrando al pequeño Hanyou que bostezaba de manera adorable- parece que alguien tiene sueñito – dijo mientras lo acurrucaba en su pecho-

Inuyasha: -pensando- sabía que lo haría muy bien de madre.

Sango: eres muy lindo.

Inuyasha: camina que ya casi llegamos –dijo caminando alejado de ¨madre e hijo¨ mientras ocultaba una sorisa-

Sango: am… Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿que? –pregunto con su tono de voz seco-

Sango: ¿Qué le diremos a los chicos? –pregunto un poco incomoda por la reacción de sus amigos, sobre todo Kagome, ya que ella seria la que peor lo tomaría-

Inuyasha: la verdad –contesto de manera seria-

Sango: -nerviosa- ¿pero no has pensado? que si Kagome se enoja podría mandarte al otro lado del planete con sus abajo.

Inuyasha: keh… Kagome es una niña caprichosa.

Sango: entonces ¿No sientes nada por ella?

Inuyasha: nunca eh sentido nada por ella –menciono tranquilo mientras sango se daba cuenta que Inuyasha hablaba bastante calmado-

Sango: ¿y Kikyo?

Inuyasha: ya son muchas preguntas ¿no crees?

Sango: responde por favor –en ese instante Inuyasha capta los ojos de Sango y suelta un gran suspiro de derrota-

Inuyasha: es verdad que Kikyo es parte de mi pasado y que la ame –con estas palabras sango sentía una opresión en su pecho- pero hace poco me di cuenta que Kikyo… la Kikyo que yo conocí esta muerta, la que nos hemos encontrado solo es un cadáver, con memorias que no le pertenecen.

Sango al escuchar esas palabras por alguna razón se sintió mejor recuperando su optimismo… pero su expresión feliz fue borrada por una de enfado al ver que Miroku se acercaba con intenciones de disculparse con ella, como era muy bien conocida la costumbre entre ambos, lo que no sabia el monje, es que esa costumbre había sido asesinada por el mismo esa mismo día.

Miroku: Sango, Sanguito… perdóname por favor –decía muy arrepentido el monje de su comportamiento (¬¬ si como no).

Inuyasha ante tal cercanía con el monje solo gruño y se alejo de su grupo recostándose en una roca ante la vista preocupada de Sango.

Kagome: -molesta- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Quieres decirme? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Miroku?

Inuyasha solo cerró los ojos dándole la espalda.

Kagome: -molesta- responde.

Inuyasha: -molesto- ¿por que? Pues por lo de siempre, por ser un monje idiota, pervertido ahora deja en paz.

Kagome: ¡abajo! Al instante Inuyasha se golpeo la cara con la roca en la cual estaba acostado acatando la orden de la sacerdotisa- abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo.

Miroku: ¿Sango?

Sango: no tengo nada que perdonarle Excelencia –comento pasándolo de largo, sentándose frente a la fogata, mientras Kirara se acostaba detrás de ella al momento de observar el bultito en sus brazos-

Shippo: oye sango ¿Qué tienes en los brazos? ¿Acaso Kirara se enfermo?

En ese momento Kagome dejo de decir abajo, dejando que Inuyasha se levantara, mientras la mencionada gata de dos colas apareció haciendo su típico ronroneo llamando la atención de todos, dejando la incógnita de que era lo que cargaba Sango con tanto cariño.

Sango busco con la mirada a Inuyasha, el cual miraba tranquilo la situación, mientras este se dio cuenta de que Sango lo miraba de una manera como si le pidiera permiso para algo.

Inuyasha: has lo que quieras Sango, de todas formas se enterar en cualquier momento.

Kagome: -preocupada- ¿Chicos?

Mucho suspenso había entre el grupo, Sango descubría poco a poco el bulto como si temiera que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, hasta que se pudieron apreciar unos cabellos negros que eran pertenecientes a un bebe, hubo diferentes reacciones Miroku se quedo completamente en blanco, su querida Sango ya tenia un bebe y no precisamente el hijo que los uniría, Shippo estaba confundido, ya que no sabia de donde venían los bebes, y Kagome solo pudo soltar un sonoro…

Kagome: ¡Kyaaa! Que bonito bebe ¿puedo cargarlo?

Sango: claro Kagome –chan – respondió pasándole al bebe, con mucha delicadeza.

Inuyasha solo podía bufar molesto, mientras Sango solo se limitaba a sonreír nerviosa.

Shippo: Sango –dijo halando sus ropas.

Sango: si Shippo.

Shippo: ¿de donde viene los bebes?

Todos se quedaron petrificados, como le iban a contestar algo de esa magnitud al pequeño hasta que…

Inuyasha: como no puedes saberlo veras para que los bebes nazcan… las hembras humanas deben comer semillas de bebe, que crecen poco a poco –dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras Ilustraba al Zorrito que parecía impresionado por la ¨sabiduría¨ de Inuyasha- por eso las mujeres toman mucha agua, para regar la planta de bebe y que crezca grande también por eso van mucho al baño y así nacen los bebe humanos.

Kagome: -seria- Inuayasha.

El Hanyou volteo solo para estamparse en el suelo.

Kagome: ¡abajo!

Inuyasha: ¿Qué te pasa?

Shippo: ¿oye Kagome ya te diste cuenta que el bebe se parece a Inuyasha?

Kagome: ¿que? –dijo observando al bebe y era cierto, el pequeño tenia un aire que lo hacia parecerse a Inuyasha-

Kagome: -molesta-Inuyasha… dime que no es tu hijo.

Inuyasha: -nervioso- am…

Kagome: -molesta- ¿Es tu hijo?

Sango: -sonrojada- Inuyasha y yo… bueno… este es nuestro bebe.

Kagome/Miroku/Shippo: ¿que?

Sango no es como lo piensan verán…

Así pasaron la próxima hora donde Sango le explico a los molestos Kagome y Miroku por que ambos tenían un hijo.

Sango: y por eso tenemos un hijo –explico completamente sonrojada la cazadora-

Kagome: -ahora lo entiendo perdóname Sango por actuar de esa manera –decía comprensiva, pero lo que en verdad pensaba era- por que no fui con Inuyasha al bosque… tal vez así ese bebe seria mío y de el.

En ese instante el bebe comenzó a llorar alarmando al grupo, Sango lo reviso y el pequeño estaba limpio así que había dos posibles soluciones o tenia hambre o estaba aburrido.

Los chicos decidieron levantar todo para dirigirse a la aldea de la anciana Kaede pues era el lugar más cercano y también un lugar donde Sango podría tomar consejos de la anciana, para saber como cuidar un niño.

Pasaban los minutos y poco a poco se acercaban mas a la aldea pero el bebe no dejaba de llorar.

Inuyasha: arg ya cállalo –arg ya cállalo-

Sango: si pudiera callarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho no crees –decía molesta-

Inuyasha: -molesto- pues no haces un buen trabajo.

Sango: si piensas que puedes hacer algo mejor hazlo –dijo entregándole al bebe en brazos mientras caminaba molesta-

Inuyasha: - furioso- oye para eso tu eres la mamá del mocoso… ¡Sango! ¡Sangoooo!

Sango caminaba al lado de Kagome demasiado cansada.

Sango: parece que criar a un bebe no es del todo divertido.

Jaden: -llorando- maaaaa mamama.

Inuyasha: ¡Sango! Ya cálmate mocoso.

Jaden: -llorando- mamá.

Inuyasha comenzó a correr con el niño en brazos, el cual dejo de llorar y comenzó a reír ya que parecía divertirle el movimiento que hacia Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta la velocidad? –pregunto al infante que se reía divertido de como se zangoloteaba (admítanlo a los bebes les encanta ser zangoloteados), mientras el corría el bebe moridlo el collar de Inuyasha sin que este se diera cuenta, lo cual haría que la vida de Inuyasha cambiara.

Jaden: gagiiiii… mach, mach.

Inuyasha: ya me estas cayendo mejor niño –dijo acelerando mientras pasaba por un lado de los demás dejadlos atrás, mientras oían al bebe reír divertido.

El grupo tardo en llegar unos minutos y Sango se enterneció un poco viendo como Inuyasha jugaba con el bebe al avioncito.

Inuyasha: así es parece que al bebe le gusta volar.

Sango: Inuyasha.

En ese instante se paro por completo tomando su actitud de siempre.

Inuyasha: ah ya llegaron, toma ya ame había cansado –Dijo dejando al bebe en brazos de Sango para después dar un salto a un árbol y acostarse un momento, dejando completamente pensativos a su grupo-

Sango: Inuyasha.

Kagome: Inuyasha baja un momento.

Inuyasha: ya hice reír un rato al mocoso ahora déjenme descansar –exclamo mientras se acomodaba en el árbol-

Kagome: bien has lo que quieras – con esto se marcho enojada a buscar a la anciana Kaede-

Mientras Kagome se marchaba molesta le grito ¡Abajo!... pero para su sorpresa no había ocurrido nada, hasta Inuyasha se quedo extrañado.

Inuyasha: no paso nada… soy libre yuju! –Comenzó a correr saltar por todos lados-

Miroku: ¿Qué le sucede a Inuyasha?

Sango: se ve feliz.

Jaden: iliz.

Kagome: no lo entiendo –decía con la mirada perdida- Inuyasha no callo al suelo cuando dije abajo.

X: oh hacia mucho que no se paseaba por aquí chicos… eso quiere decir que Kagome volverá ¿verdad?

Kagome: anciana Kaede, parece que el hechizo del collar en Inuyasha fue roto.

Kaede: ¿como?

Sango: Kaome dice que no callo al suelo cuando dijo abajo.

En ese instante el Hanyou que estaba a 10 metros de suelo por sus saltos de alegría callo al suelo impactando su rostro en la tierra.

Inuyasha: au!

Ahora todas las miradas estaban en Sango.

Kaede: creo saber que pasa –dijo suspirando-

Kagome: ¿Qué ocurre?

Jaden: ajo, ajo, ajo.

Entonces Inuyasha volvió al suelo las 3 veces que Jaden menciono.

Kaede: esto confirma mis sospechas…

Kagome: ¿de que se trata díganos? ¿Por favor? –Pregunto con mucha ansiedad-

Kaede: de casualidad ¿Inuyasha ah creado algún vinculo afectuoso entre Sango y este pequeño? ¿Por cierto quien es el pequeño?

Sango estaba muy roja, como decir que ahora Inuyasha la trataba de una manera totalmente diferente.

Shippo: a decir verdad anciana Kaede, Inuyasha y Sango pasan demasiado tiempo juntos.

Kaede: ya veo, no me digan que ese bebe es el fruto de su ¨amistad¨

Si antes Sango estaba roja, esta vez competía con las ropas de Inuyasha.

Sango: claro que no este pequeño nos lo encargo una chica que murió –menciono la apenada cazadora-

Kaede: hmm, lo que puedo decirles es que… ustedes dos están enamorados.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, solamente se vio como el viento movía el cabello de todos por tal comentario.

Kaede: el collar esta diseñado para funcionar con los demonios y Hanyou, para que la persona que le puso el collar tome las ordenes sobre su voluntad… pero la verdad es que hace mucho escuche de un caso parecido ya que el Hanyou amaba a una persona, lo cual modifico la orden de solo recibir el castigo que le impondría esa persona amada.

Inuyasha: -grita- eso es mentira, yo no amo a Sango y ella no me ama a mí.

Kaede: hmm, Sango has la prueba, veras que Inuyasha caerá al suelo.

Inuyasha: ja, como si fuera a caer al suelo, la edad ya le esta afectando anciana Kaede.

Sango: a…abajo –dijo con inseguridad, para ver como Inuyasha se estampaba en el suelo-

Kaden: no estaba equivocada… Sango, Inuyasha creo que tienen cosas que explicar.

Esta historia continuara…


	3. dudas

Bueno se que parecía que tenia un poco abandonado este fic, pero no era así, lo que pasa e que tenia que planear esto con la ayuda de mi socia Kazeni. Bueno no los aburro con esto y pasemos al fic.

Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a Rumiko Takahashi, solo modifique un poco la historia sin fines de lucro, mi única intención es la de entretener.

Cap 3

Todas las miradas estaban en Sango, como se supone que explicaría que poco a poco se enamoro de su mejor amigo, ese ¨hombre¨ el cual la cuidaba desde lejos, que velaba por ella en las ocasiones que caía en depresión y el que más la apoyaba con el tema de Kohaku.

Sango estaba dispuesto a hablar cuando de repente Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse de mal humor.

Inuyasha: keh, ya llego tu novio Kagome, Sango entremos a la cabaña –dijo mientras se adentraban a la casa de la vieja Kaede-

Sango: si.

En ese instante un remolino apareció frente a Kagome revelando a un joven de pelo negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, que vestía con pieles de animal.

X: vaya pero si es la señorita Kagome, dime ¿Dónde esta tu perro guardián?

Shippo: Inuyasha se metió a la casa con su hijo y Sango.

X: vaya así que al fin se dio cuenta de que no puede vencerme, es muy listo al no querer enfrentarse a mí –expreso el moreno-

Shippo: Inuyasha no es cobarde –grito molesto- solo esta cuidando del hijo que tiene con Sango.

X: así que el perro sarnoso, ya tiene una cría, espero que muy pronto podremos tener las nuestras mi linda Kagome –dijo sonrojando a la sacerdotisa-

Kagome: -nerviosa- este… yo… no… no lo… lo se… Ko… koga kun.

Koga: no te preocupes, veras que tendremos crías aun mas fuertes que la ridícula cazadora y el perro sarnoso –en eso un puñetazo se estampo en el estomago del moreno-

Inuyasha: -furioso- donde vuelvas a insultar a Sango o al niño, te cortare ambas piernas… entiendes.

Koga: -furioso- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Yo solo estoy planeando mi vida con la bella Kagome.

Inuyasha: -furioso- te lo advierto, si ofendes de nuevo a Sango o a el niño, no responderé aunque Kagome te este protegiendo –con dichas palabras comenzó a saltar lejos de los demás para estar solo-

Sango: -voz baja- Inuyasha.

Kaede: es como lo pensé, Inuyasha se enamoro sin darse cuenta –pensaba la anciana-

Koga: lamento este horrible momento que pasaste por mi culpa mi hermosa Kagome.

Kagome: no te preocupes Koga, todos sabemos que Inuyasha es muy explosivo.

Sango solo se mantenía molesta, su amiga decía que Inuyasha era explosivo… pero ahora se daba cuenta por que Inuyasha, solo quería a Kagome como amiga, pero esta insistía en causarle celos para que se fijara en ella, eso quería decir que los abajo que ella le decía eran mas por celos de niña, que por que fueran merecidos.

Sango se retiraba con el pequeño dormido en sus brazos y Kirara detrás de ella, cuando Shippo se dio cuenta.

Shippo: Sango ¿a donde vas?

Sango: planeaba pasear un poco a Kisara y al pequeño Jaden.

Shippo: ¿puedo ir contigo?

Sango: claro vamos –dijo sonriendo al zorrito, el cual comenzaba a sentir la misma sensación que siente con Kagome, pero ahora con Sango.

Shippo: gracias –dijo feliz, mientras comenzaba a jugar en el camino junto con Kisara-

El camino fue tranquilo, los pequeños jugaban mientras Sango estaba sentada en una piedra observando a su pequeño en brazos, el cual dormía plácidamente acurrucado en su pecho.

Sango: se que no soy tu madre, pero hare lo que pueda para quererte y guiarte tal y como lo haría ella mi pequeño.

Shippo: mira Sango –grito el pequeño desde lejos mientras se acercaba corriendo con emoción- atrape un saltamontes –dijo mostrándole el pequeño insecto en sus manos-

Sango: es muy bonito Shippo, pero no lo vayas a lastimar –hablo con un tono cariñoso-

Shippo: si Sango.

En ese momento la pequeña gatita rogaba por atención, ya que se restregaba su pequeño y peludo cuerpo en la ropa de la cazadora, la cual traía puestas sus ropas de civil.

Sango: ¿Qué pasa Kirara? –En ese instante, se bajo de la piedra para recargar su espalda en la roca, mientras la gatita se acomodaba aun lado de su ama- ¿tu también quieres caricias? –dijo para comenzar con el masaje al pelaje de su compañera-

La tarde pasaba y Shippo se había cansado de correr y jugar, así que opto por hacerle compañía a Sango mientras se recuperaba un poco.

Shippo: Sango ¿te gusta Inuyasha?

La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a la cazadora, la cual se puso tan colorada como los ojos de Kirara.

Sango: Shi…po, yo es que –nerviosa-

Shippo: sabes sango puedo ser pequeño, pero me he dado cuenta que Inuyasha se porta mas atento contigo que con Kagome, ya que cuando esta contigo es amable y con los demás es indiferente.

El pequeño zorrito demostró mucha madurez para su edad y que estaba al tanto de la situación de Inuyasha y Sango.

Sango: -sonrojada- no se Shippo, paso sin que me diera cuenta.

Shippo: pero por lo que puedo entender hay mucha diferencia entre Miroku e Inuyasha.

Sango: ¿Cómo que?

Shippo: Miroku es pervertido e Inuyasha es un arrogante.

Sango: no le digas arrogante –dijo un poco molesta-

Shippo: no me mal interpretes Sango, pero lo que puedo ver es que Inuyasha si esta enamorado de ti.

Sango: ….

Shippo: ¿puedes decirme como te enamoraste de el?

Sango: Shippo, eso es algo que no se tiene que estar contando –dijo algo avergonzada con sus mejillas cubiertas por un lindo rosa-

Shippo: por favor… prometo no decir nada.

Sango: la verdad Shippo, ustedes son muy especiales para mi cada uno de ustedes.

Shippo: si pero… ¿como pasaste de Miroku a Inuyasha?

Sango: como tu dijiste Shippo, hay mucha diferencia de Miroku a Inuyasha… y con lo que paso en el monte con lo del licor, parece que logro sacar a flote mis verdaderos sentimientos por el.

Shippo: no recuerdo mucho de lo que ocurrió ahí.

Sango: es por que eres muy pequeño, además estabas ebrio y al igual que Hachi, estabas trasformado en Kagome.

Shippo: jejejeje, creo que recuerdo un poco –cometo sonrojado, rascando su cabeza-

Sango: pero lo de Inuyasha, desde el momento en que lo vi, quede muda, pero después Kagome me conto sus sentimientos por el, y al ser mi amiga me negué a aceptarlos, para evitar que la amistad se rompiera… pero Inuyasha siempre estuvo ahí para mi, me apoyo mucho con la perdida de Kohaku, y siempre me protege.

Shippo: hay es verdad lo que dicen, los mayores, son muy complicados.

Sango: bueno jovencito, si quieres seguir jugando con Kirara vayan por que ya esta oscureciendo y nos debemos regresar tempreano para que no se preocupen.

Shippo: si, vamos Kirara.

Con esto la zorrita salió corriendo dejado a Sango con una sonrisa, mientras imaginaba a su pequeño hijo ya mas grande mientras Shippo jugaba con el.

Los minutos pasaron, dejando caer un hermoso atardecer mientras Shippo, Sango, Kirara y Jaden regresaban a la aldea a descansar.

Al llegar Shippo dijo que estaba muy cansado y que iría a dormir.

Inuyasha: ¿Dónde estabas? –molesto/preocupado- tuve que soportar a Kagome, Miroku y a la anciana Kaede solo.

Sango: tranquilo, solo fuimos a descansar un poco en la pradera –comento sonriendo-

Inuyasha suavizo sus facciones, aun no sabia como una humana como ella podía cambiar su humor de una manera tan rápida.

Sango: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Inuyasha suspiro y le dijo a Sango como fueron las cosas.

Flashback

Sango se había ido e Inuyasha estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Miroku: ahora dime Inuyasha –exclamo serio- ¿es verdad que amas a la señorita Sango?

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué tendría que responderte? –Respondió de manera arrogante, mientras estaba recostado en un árbol-

Kagome: responde a la pregunta Inuyasha oh… -hablo amenzante-

Inuyasha: ya no tienes poder sobre mi Kagome, no puedes hacerme hablar –contesto sintiéndose victorioso-

Miroku: pero yo si –dijo destapando su mano y- ¡AGUJERO NEGRO! (¿Qué extremista no?)

En eso el agujero comenzó a succionar todo a su paso… ramas, arboles, rocas, tierra.

Miroku: dinos lo que queremos saber –decía haciendo presión, mientras Inuyasha se clavaba al suelo para evitar ser succionado-

Inuyasha: no, tengo idea.

Miroku: habla.

Inuyasha: ya dije que no lo se.

Miroku: si no quieres hablar –comenzó a acercarse pero una voz, lo saco de sus pensamientos-

X: Basta Miroku, dudo que Sango te perdone si desapareces a Inuyasha, a demás tu mas que nadie, sabes que es lo que es crecer sin un padre… dudo que quieras quitarle a ese pequeño la oportunidad de conocer bien a Inuyasha –regaño la voz-

Kagome: ¿en verdad la amas?

Inuyasha: ya les dije, no se como ocurrió.

Kagome: espero que puedas pensar bien Inuyasha, yo no esperare por siempre –le dijo un poco triste mientras lo dejaba con la persona que lo salvo-

Inuyasha: ¡aaah! –grita con impotencia, mientras golpea el suelo-

Kaede: Inuyasha, no me gusta verte asi –comento la anciana del parche-

Fin del Flashback

Sango: -pensando- Kagome es muy injusta… pobre Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: te juro que ya no se que hacer.

Sango: ese monje idiota me va a escuchar, como se atreve a atacar a un amigo a ese punto.

Inuyasha: ya vere como vengarme de el.

Sango se quedo seria mirando a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: -confundido- ¿pasa algo Sango?

Sango: no, se parece que me ocultas algo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se puso un poco rojo, por como se acercaba la cazadora.

Inuyasha: Sango, yo.

Sango: hmmm, no te preocupes… dímelo cuando estes listo –dijo comprensva y sonriendo- ahora iremos a bañar a ese pequeño y luego a dormir.

Inuyasha: este si… descanza.

Sango: ¿tu no vienes?

Inuyasha: los alcanzo en un momento, debo pensar bien.

Sango: bien, descanza.

Flashback

Inuyasha: -alterado- es que es injusto, siempre que encuentro felicidad, algo malo pasa o se interpone en mi camino… primero el maldito de Naraku mata a Kikyo, comencé a sentir cosas por Kagome, pero ella mata todo con sus estúpidos arrebatos de niña mimada, y ahora Sango, que me hace sentir estúpido y me feliz al mismo tiempo.

Kaede: Inuyasha, calma por favor.

Inuyasha: -alterado- como me voy a calmar si pasa una cosa tras otra.

Kaede: Sango, me impresiona… logro hacer que mi hechizo fuera dambiado.

Inuyasha: no estoy enamorado de ella.

Kaede: no hay otra explicación Inuyasha, solo los hechos.

Inuyasha: keh –expreso fastidiado-

Kaede: conozco tu pasado Inuyasha, lo que me extraña es que a Sango le confiaras la vida de un bebe Hanyou.

Inuyasha: es a la única que se lo confiaría, o a ti.

Kaede: ¿y a mi por que? –pregunto sorprendida-

Inuyasha: eres de las pocas personas, que me inspiran mucha confianza… aparte serias muy buen abuela para el pequeño.

En ese instante apareció una gran vena punzante en el rostro de la anciana.

Inuyasha: aparte eres, de las pocas personas que tienen conocimientos y cuidados de los Hanyou.

Kaede: de ser asi, yo podría cuidarlo una temporada, mientras ustedes buscan los fragmentos de la perla.

Inuyasha: nom puedo hacerle eso a Sango… desde que tiene al bebe en sus brazos, pude ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos –comento sonriendo-

Kaede: entiendo… pero para lo que necesites, sabes que tienes a la anciana Kaede contigo.

Inuyasha: este gracias.

En eso pudo apreciar que Sango se hacercaba, mientras el se dirigía a ella.

Inuyasha: ¿Dónde estabas? –molesto/preocupado- tuve que soportar a Kagome, Miroku y a la anciana Kaede solo.

Fin del Flashback

Inuyasha: será verdad y yo… ¿me estare enamorando de Sango?.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
